I think I want to
by T.Laurianatis
Summary: After a nightmare, Germany decides to change his life with Italy around, but he needs some help...from his dear older Bruder.  Italy/Germany


_Story idea, maybe. I realize that I might have some spelling errors but its very late. I don't feel like editing._

_Characters (c) Axis Powers Hetalia  
_

_

* * *

_

_The blood trickled down his pale white face and slipped through the cracked lips, the copper taste reached his tongue like a shot. He hadn't noticed he was bleeding until he had tasted it, that and when he heard a gasp of fear coming from his comrad. _

_"Germany! Germany! Are you ok? You're bleeding! Are you dying? Don't die! Someone hel-" The shrieking Italian was suddenly silenced by a gloved hand. _

_"Italy. I'm fine, its just a scratch." Wiping the blood away quickly, the blond german noticed that the 'scratch' hurt more then it should have, The blood just trickled more down his face, the shrapnel must of hit him hard._

_Germany peeked up from his trench, gripping his gun in his hands, relaxing eventually and sliding down, sitting next to Italy. _

_"Are you hurt?" Germany turned, panting slightly, getting a look of his comrad for any injuries._

_"I hurt-" Italy hiccuped, "I hurt everywhere!" A blood spot stained his uniform, right above his elbow. His entire attire was covered in dirt, dried mud and splattered blood. _

_"Take a deep breath, Italy, It'll be ok." Germany reached over and brushed some hair behind his allie's ear. _

_The sound of a grenade going off at close range sent the italian to shriek and grip onto his friend, crying into his dirty uniformed shoulder. _

_"I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I hate war! I HATE it! Make it stop Germany! M-make it stop!"  
Germany reached his arm around Italy and gave his shoulder a little squeeze, trying to comfort him as best he could, he just wasn't good at these things. He wanted to tell him that it would be alright, he wanted to tell him that he was going to be their for him. _

_He just couldn't._

_"Italy, stop crying." _

_"B-but Germany! I-i'm scared!"  
"I know...I'm scared too." _

_With a gasping, heaving of his chest, Italy sobs started to die down. Another grenade went off within ear shot. _

_Italy jumped in his skin, gripping tighter as Germany tried to stand. _

_"Italy, Stay here. Don't do anything stupid..."  
"Germany...Don't leave-"_

_Kneeling in front of the italian, Germany put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. _

_"I'll be right back-"  
"Don't get hurt!"  
"I won't-"  
"Promise?..."  
"Promise."_

_He loaded his gun and headed off into the battle field on his stomach, crawling through the mud and the wire, blood stinging his eyes from the head wound. It made him sick to push some of his fellow soldiers out of the way in order to get in the right position. _

_A small explosion went off beside him, unwilllingly making him jump a little. He shook himself out of his state of shock and aimed at his desired target. _

_The mix of blood and sweat stung his eyes, making it hard for him to see, he managed to pull himself together and aimed again, trying to see out of his little scope. _

_He could feel his pulse race and his chest hurt from his heart beating in his chest. He couldn't compare that horrible feeling of going to kill an enemy to anything. _

_His finger itched until finally, his gun jumped back, hitting his shoulder, wounding him for a moment.  
He let out a yell in pain as his enemy fell over as a result of a headshot. The pain in his shoulder screamed throughout his body, it shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, but he was still recovering from a recent bullet wound in the same spot. _

_Germany lifted himself up with his other arm and tried to drag himself towards his trench. Unfortunately, he couldn't, do to his wound.  
Now as much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to call upon Italy to help him. _

_Taking in a deep breath of pain, he gasped out a yell of 'MEDIC!' before falling back down in pain. _

_Germany let the pain seep into his arm as he heard a scurry and the shuffle of running feet. He turned his head to look into the face of his 'medic', who was sobbing and trying frantically to find bandages._

_"Italy. Calm down." The german hissed in pain through his teeth, "J-just wrap up my wound..." he caught himself getting angry at himself for stuttering. _

_The italian pushed his wounded friends' jacket off of his shoulder and started shakingly bandaging the bruised area. _

_"C-can we just go home Germany...-"  
"No, We're almost done-"_

_"You promised that you wouldn't get hurt." The tears down Italy's face washed away the dirt marks.  
"This? Its just a little flesh wound, I'll be fin-"  
"Ludwig." _

_The german stopped completely as he looked up into brown eyes into his comrad, He only heard Italy say his actual name in three situations, in polite situations, during intercourse, and when he was terrified._

_"Lud, I'm scared..." he sobbed, tying the little knot to the bandage around the german's arm. _

_Pulling himself up into a sitting position by using Italy as help, he took the italian's hands in his own and stroked them lightly.  
"Feli, It's going to be ok but we have to get the hell out of here right now-" _

_As they stood up, a flash of shrapnel and dirt disoriented them for a while. Germany grabbed ahold of Italy's arm and ran as fast as he could, trying his best not to hurt his little Italian and also trying not to get hit by bullets himself. _

_"Germany!-Ger-Stop! I can't keep up! Wait-!"  
Without looking back, Germany angrily spit at him, "SHUT UP!" _

_As soon as those words left his lips, an explosion sent them falling to the ground in pain. _

_The blond german looked up into the grey sky, blinking furiously as another explosion went off near him, gripping his arm, he jumped up and looked around wildly. _

_"Italy? Italy!" He shouted, running around wildly trying to find his italy. "Italy! ITALY!" he panted in anger, fear and a little in sadness as he shouted his lovers name, trying to find him. _

_"ITALY! FELICIANO! Feli where are you?"  
"G-Germany! O-ow! M-MY BODY! MY BODY!" Italy screamed in pain, "I can't feel my body."_

_As much as it hurt, Germany forced himself to run over to the laying body of Italy. Checking every part of his body for any real damage.  
"Italy! Italy you're fine, don't worry. Just breathe!" _

_"It hurts! It HURTS! I don't like this! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!"  
"I would if I could Feliciano..." Germany sniffed as he slipped his arms around him and picked him up bridal style, despite the pain in his arm and body. _

_"L-ludwig!..." chocked Italy, "Lud-"  
"Just be quiet. It'll be ok." Running as fast, and as best, as he could, Germany ran towards the base camp, leaping over dead comrads and enemy soldiers as they were being fired at. _

_"Ludwig...-I wanna go home...Can we go home?..."  
The sounds of Italy begging for his pain and the war to end was to much for Germany to handle without breaking down. _

_"Feliciano...I-I love you. Just know that I love you and you're going to be ok. When we get out of this...Would yo-"  
"Ludwig-..."_

_"Ludwig..."_

"Ludwig..."

"LUDWIG!"

With a jolt, Germany sat up in bed, a cold sweat covered his body, his heart pounded in his chest as he looked around wildly.  
Italy gripped onto the german's night shirt fearfully. "Ludwig! Are you ok? You were screaming! Are you dying? Are you o-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Italy was kissed roughly on the lips, his eyes wide and blinking at this random act of passion.

"G-Germany! W-whats the matter?-"  
"I had that dream again..." The german muttered quietly, "The one in the trenches."

"Are you going to be ok?..." Italy turned his head to the side in concern.  
"Yeah...Yeah I'll be ok now."

"Ve~ Good~ I don't want my Germany to be upset." Italy smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

They both layed down, Germany wrapping his arms around his italian, pulling him closer as he cleared his throat.

"U-umm...F-Feli? I-I remember...back in the trenches...I-I asked you a question..." the throbing in his heart grew bigger and bigger, he felt the adrenaline go through him, that sickening feeling of his chest aching and his veins pulsing.

"I-I..." he cleared his throat again, "I realize that back then i could have lost you, and if that ever happened again...I couldn't live with myself...I want to be with you forever...So...umm...will you-"

The snoring of the italian interupted his question.

Grumbling to himself, he smacked his head on the pillow and shut his eyes. He had tried it a total of two times before, once in the trenches and another time in a resturant but that was a misunderstanding via reading a book that he had received on 'partners'.

They had been going out for a long while and Germany felt what he felt was really love. He wanted to marry Feli, he just...wasn't to good with words...

As his eyes started to droop, his cellphone went off on his bedside, with a start he reached over and answered it in a harsh whisper as to not wake Italy up.

"Hallo?"  
"WESSTT~! KESESESE~!"  
"Bruder!" Germany hissed in a sharp whisper, "What do you want?"  
"Listen, I know all about your little proposal problem-"

With a jolt, Germany sat up straight in bed, confusion coming over his face. "How did you know?"  
"I'm just that awesome, I know what goes through your min-"  
"I can see you in the bushes..."

A rustle on the other line was drowned out by a little, " No you can't."

Rolling his eyes, Germany sighed, "What do you mean proposal problem?"  
"Bruder, I know that you love that cute little Italian, everyone knows and its high time you proposed to him, You tried, like, what four times-"  
"Three-"  
"Three times! And as the words of Beyonce, 'You don't have a ring on it!"

Germany raised his eyebrows, "I think its 'Should have put a ring on it.'"  
"...Shut up I'm awesome!"

"GIL!" hissed the younger german. "Why are you calling?"  
"I can help you."

Rubbing his forehead, he growled into the phone. "Forget it-" but before he could click the end button, he looked over at his sleeping angel and his entire body softened, He wanted to marry him...he just...needed help...

Sighing, he put the cell back to his ear, "Gil?..."  
"Yeeeeesssss?"  
"...ok...Whatcha got?"

* * *

_-Toris_


End file.
